The instant invention relates generally to charms, and more particularly, to a good luck charm-modern transylvanian talisman.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide good luck for the owner thereof. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,196,899 of Patterson, 2,579,725 of Burnbaum, and 659,802 of Rohlfs, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.